


Legendary Lovers

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fairy AU, a fic for an exchange!, fairies are lesbians you can't change my mind, not a xmas fic really but its still really cute, one of my fav projects, they're all magical beings and lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Each and every species in the magic and supernatural world is destined to meet their significant other during mating season. And who makes that possible? The cherubs. They’re responsible for every couple that has met. But the truth is, they’re cursed with not being able to find love. Pearl is a cherub that hates her job, Violet is a fairy that has never been outside her village. It was very unlikely for their love to succeed, but then again, nobody can control destiny.





	Legendary Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of an exchange organized on tumblr! I decided to post it here because I liked the outcome. :) The title comes from the song Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry, although there aren't any references about it. I mostly wrote this listening to Aurora Asknes, so you can listen any song by her on the backgrounc (altho I recommend 'It happened quiet'.)
> 
> Anyway, have a merry christmas guys!

Pearl didn’t know many things about life, but she sure had one thing clear; she hated being a cupid’s cherub.

They worked an ungodly amount of hours, with no pay at all or even vacations. They did it for ‘the sake of love’ according to cupid himself. Sometimes Pearl wanted to cut his throat with an arrow, each time he announced he was taking more vacations. He barely did anything, and it heavily frustrated her.

She wished she hadn’t been born as a cherub, they were the slaves of the world, basically. She wondered what it would be like to be as free as mermaids, swimming wherever the waves took them. Or being an angel, the ones that worked for the many Gods; they always did what they wanted, explored the many magical dimensions that existed.

Pearl wanted to be anything but a cherub, pretty much. They were always making people fall in love, but they couldn’t experience love. It was a rule, kind of; Cupid was in an endless mourning for the love of his life, and had forbidden his cherubs to fall in love. It was ironic, if you thought about it; their lives were devoted to making people find their soulmates, but they were privated from something they also should have.

Pearl usually spent her only free day wondering how love felt, and how did you know it was truly love and not an allergy. Humans used to describe it as ‘the feeling of butterflies in your stomach, sweaty hands, trembling knees, and having your brain shut down when that person is near’. She couldn’t quite understand it, how could she be alive if her brain shutted down? And how do you eat butterflies without killing them, so they flutter in your stomach?

Love was complex, Pearl concluded. Complex and completely impossible for her.

-

If Violet had a piece of gold for each fairy tale she had read that was so wrong it was hilarious, she’d be rich.

Her kind were always described as beautiful women with precious wings and long hair, always willing to help whoever needed it, prancing around the enchanted forests they lived in while they sang.

All of that was bullshit, and Violet couldn’t believe someone actually thought it was real. They were beautiful and their wings were one of a kind, that was true —along with the little known fact that they were very cocky— but the rest, the whole ‘helping whoever needed it’ couldn’t be more fake.

Fairies stick with fairies. That was their only rule. No fairy would be stupid enough to help a stranger; they had been hunted, murdered and betrayed many times before. At some point, they just stopped being the kind, helpful beings they were; now they didn’t answer to the help screams they heard echoing in the forest, despite how desperate they sounded — old hunter tactic, call for help and wait; the more desperate the better.

Although Violet knew she was safer permanently staying at the village, she was curious about the world beyond the forest. Sometimes she wanted to escape and fly, fly to wherever her wings led her. She wanted to meet her long lost fairy sisters; like, Anjanas, Injanas, Pixies… The fae kind was bast and immense, and the books they had on the library regarding the subject failed to include each and every one.

The only other magical creature she knew were the cherubs. She had seen them, once; it was mating season and she was around eleven, she had flown to the top of the biggest three in the village; the only one that could reach the clouds. She, then, had a perfect look of the cherubs; their wings were long and full of white feathers, with porcelain skin, curls framing their faces, with well defined features and an out of this world aim.

They never failed a shot, and Violet wondered if she could hide once her time came.

-

Pearl hadn’t met a single cherub that had ever got a shot right — or that tried to get it right.

Something the other species shouldn’t ever find out was that, cherubs, in fact, had no idea where they’re pointing from the clouds; it’s all in the arrow. Their arrows had written the name of the ‘owner’ —for saying it someway— and it just knew the way. No matter where you pointed, the arrow would find its way to its owner and reunite them with their soulmate.

It was pretty useful, since once mating season started it was hard to focus —why Cupid had to invent those damn magic goggles that allowed you to see your customers, she’d never know—; some species, like the werewolves, had the tendency to claim their partners right away, not caring at all for the environment they were at. Pearl had been assigned the werewolves five years in a row, and at some point she just played along and stopped caring about what they did or not.

It was time for yet another draw, and Pearl crossed her fingers to get something nicer than vampires, werewolves or demons in general. Once her turn came, she spinned the roulette —to be fair with the raffle, they had implemented the roulette system long ago—, holding her breath until it showed up a result.

Fairies, mermaids and pixies.

“Fuck yeah!” She shouted, lifting her arms. “Fucking finally!” Pearl celebrated, flying away, with the brightest smile on her face.

It was her first time working with faes, she had once worked with mermaids, and at least they kept their business down water once they were enchanted. She had heard from her fellow cherubs that fairies were easy to spook away, since they were part of the few species that could see them, so they always stayed in the clouds, letting the arrows do their job. Pixies weren’t that hard to enchant, although it was very well known how frustrating and annoying was to handle their arrows.

Each specie had a type of arrow that’d fit them. They were filled with love potion, and each of them needed a very specific measure to work. If they ever attempted to use a standard arrow on a Pixie the result wouldn’t be good.

It was her first time travelling through the portal of faes, she had little to zero knowledge about which ones led to which species, but she figured out the other cherubs would help her.

 _I wonder how fairies are,_  she thought _, hope they’re not as easy to scare as everyone says_. Hoping the best, she made her way to her cloud, impatient to start.

-

Mating season was getting closer and closer, and Violet’s nerves were far up in the sky. She was finally twenty one, meaning she’d meet her soulmate, the one that’d be her partner for the rest of her immortal life. It was intimidating, what if her soulmate wasn’t what she expected? What if they hated each other? What if…?

She tried to shake those thoughts away, and be more positive. In her short life, she had never met someone that hated their partner right off the bat. It was just not typical, if they were meant to be there was a reason why.

“Violet, come down from the clouds!” She heard Missy say, Violet blinked many times, realizing she hadn’t heard a thing Missy said.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.”

Missy arched a brow, “Still nervous for next week?” She wondered, Violet nodded. Missy had to laugh. She was older than Violet and had already found her soulmate, and she couldn’t understand what she was so worried about, “Oh, honey; you really shouldn’t, I’m telling you. The cherubs never fail when they reunite you with your destined partner, it’s common knowledge.”

“Okay but what if I don’t like them? Or if they don’t like me?” Violet wasn’t exactly very popular between the fairies due to her beliefs, but she had experimented all types of things in her youth; nobody could resist her, after all, “I just… Can’t believe that cherubs don’t ever fail. What if I’m the first fail they have?”

“Sweetheart,” Missy took Violet’s hands, caressing them in a motherly way, “cherubs know how to do their job. They never fail, ever. You will find your ideal partner, and once you do it you’ll think ‘Missy was right! I was drowning in a glass of water! Soulmates rule!’. And then you’ll have your happily ever after, like in the human books, and everything will be just fine.” Missy smiled at her, and Violet tried to smile too, but even after that whole speech, she felt that something bad was coming.

Violet just hoped she was wrong and Missy was right, hoping and praying her soulmate didn’t disappoint her.

-

Pearl breathed in the fresh air of the enchanted forest for the first time in her life. The portal they took left them on the ground, and they had to fly all the way to the clouds so no one would see them. Other magical creatures usually couldn’t spot a cherub even if they tried, but the fae kind was something else; they could perfectly see them, and the Gods knew how easy they were to spook. They had to be careful.

“What do you think of the forest, Pearlie?” Farrah asked, “I know it’s your first time coming here.”

“Well, it’s better than the demons forest, I can tell you that,” she was amazed by everything. Normal eyes wouldn’t see it, but wherever you looked you’d see magic doing its thing. From plants to animals, every single bit of the forest had a tiny bit of magic. Pearl had never seen something so beautiful.

She made small talk with Farrah and occasionally some other cherubs. They travelled in different amount of groups, depending on how big the population was. Their first stop, the village of the fairies, wasn’t so small but it wasn’t big either; their crowning glory was the palace of the matriarch. Fifteen cherubs were assigned to cover the zone, and out of all of them, Pearl just knew Shea from previous works together — and now Farrah, apparently.

Once they were all settled up in the clouds above the village, the fun began.

“Let’s see who is our first victim,” she heard Shea say, causing the group to cackle. She took one of her arrows and looked at the names written on it, “Naomi and Kim, hope you have a nice life!” She put on her goggles, placed the arrow in the arc and didn’t even hesitate when she threw it.

They kept cracking jokes each time they reunited another couple, Pearl was having the time of her life. She usually got assigned the most boring groups, the veteran cherubs that no longer found any joy on being it. Pearl understood them, though; she just had a century and she already hated  her job — well, not the job; more like the boss.

Pearl swore one day she’d do the biggest dumbassery that’d get her fired, and that day would be the best one of her life.

She looked down to the arrows left and was surprised when she saw just one. Too soon, she thought, lifting it to read the names. It surprised her when it said just one.

“Violet Chachki,” she read, and the goggles localized Violet right away. She was in a field of sunflowers, away from the village. And she was so painfully beautiful.

Violet was captivating. Pearl couldn’t take her eyes off of her, not even if she tried. She was so pretty, celestial even; and Pearl was about to screw her life by tying her to someone that didn’t deserve her — although she wasn’t sure, after all, her arrow just said her name.

Pearl stared at her arrow, deciding whether or not she should do it. What’s happening with you? You never doubted before, Pearl thought, trying to shake away the feeling that something bad would happen. Pearl sighed, closing her eyes, praying she got a decent soulmate, and shot the arrow.

Violet suddenly felt an ache around her heart, making her fall backwards. She started to roll around the sunflowers, complaining about the ache. Then, a sudden wave of heat hit her. She was burning inside, her skin itched and she felt as if she’d faint at any moment. It could only mean one thing; a cherub had shot her, and now she just had to wait for her soulmate to appear.

Pearl witnessed everything from the clouds, feeling pity for her. But suddenly, out of nowhere, she fell backwards, feeling her throat dry, and an intense heat. She wondered why, if cherubs were the healthiest species ever. She got her response when her wings flew involuntarily in Violet’s direction.

Her fellow cherubs shouted at her, asking what in Heaven was she thinking — she wasn’t, her wings were making decisions for her, apparently.

The heat was getting intense as she got closer to Violet. Violet, the one that was a whimpering mess, crying for her soulmate. Then, it clicked; Pearl was Violet’s soulmate.

It only created more chaos in her mind, like, why a cherub was a fairy’s soulmate? Was this a mistake from the arrows? Although the arrows were never wrong; they were enchanted, and they reunited those whose lives were tied.

But it couldn’t be. It wasn’t normal, fairies with fairies and cherubs with cherubs. That was the law. Not anymore, Pearl thought, when she landed her feet on the ground, quickly taking the goggles off. Violet leant on her elbows, just to watch where that sound came. Her eyes opened widely, as she saw a cherub so close for the first time in her life. But there was something wrong about this encounter, she knew it wasn’t random; she felt it on her skin, on the way the heat intensified with each step the cherub took, on how her arms instinctively extended to welcome the celestial being.

Violet then, knew this cherub, this majestic entity was her soulmate. She was confused, but too in the edge to care what species her partner belonged to.

Pearl flew until she was on top of Violet, with her knees on each side of her hips, she took her time to admire her. The goggles didn’t do her any justice, to be honest.

“So you’re my soulmate…” She said, laying back on the ground, staring at Pearl. “What took you so long?” She wondered, pulling her closer from her shoulders.

Pearl didn’t know what to say; it amazed her how cool she was taking this whole thing.

“Flying from the clouds it’s tiring” she mumbled, placing a hand on each side of Violet’s face to have some stability.

“I can bet, I’ve flown up to the clouds, once” Violet commented, caressing her new partner’s cheek, “May I know your name or…?”

“Oh, yeah! Yeah, it’s Pearl.”

“Pearl” she repeated, out of breath, “I’m Violet.”

I know, Pearl thought. Her name was written in the arrow, but she didn’t have to know how the process was.

Violet stared at Pearl’s lips for the longest while before speaking again. “Um, I think this is the part when we make out, you know?”

Pearl’s cheeks went red. “Oh! Oh, right, right; sorry. I’m now to… This. Can you tell?”

Violet smirked. Of course a cherub would be pure and untouched — they were angels, after all. She placed her hands on the back of her neck, getting Pearl closer and closer, until their lips met. It was the best sensation she ever felt; she had never kissed anyone before, as it was obvious. It felt awkward at first, not knowing what to do; but she quickly just did what Violet was doing, and chills ran through her entire body.

She knew what kisses and sex were, but having tried it was other thing. Now that she was with Violet, she wondered if they’d experience together all those things forbidden for cherubs. She’d like that a lot.

-

Saying goodbye to Pearl, even if it was for now, left Violet heart broken. Why, out of all the fairies in the village and the world, she had to be tied to a cherub? And it wasn’t like she was complaining, at all —Pearl was prettier than any fairy, to be fair—, but it just didn’t click how on earth she had ended up with a cherub.

Fairies with fairies, and now cherubs it seems, she thought, still laying on the sunflower field. Her heart was still racing so fast after her encounter with Pearl. They didn’t stay together for so much, hell, they didn’t even talk that much! They just had a small talk wanting to grow when Pearl looked up to the sky, and said she had to go, but promised to be back once she sorted out her situation.

Violet wondered if eternity would be like that with Pearl; if they would have to hide their love forever if it meant they could be together. Violet didn’t want that; she was never the hiding type, she preferred to face her problems no matter how big they were. And she was fully capable to doing the same in this case; she’d stand up to whoever she needed to stand up, and claim her right to be with her soulmate.

She sighed, getting up from the ground and fluttering her wings. She made her way back to the village; she had to talk with Missy, if there was anyone who would understand her that’d be her.

The streets were empty, and then she remembered that mating season, even when her soulmate was gone, was still going on. It meant, basically, that Missy would be too busy with her husband to care about Violet’s problems. Violet groaned and decided to go home. The season lasted a week, anyway; she could do it… Maybe.

I’m kinda jealous, she thought, flying home, everyone is fucking their brains out and I can’t because my girlfriend is gone. What a waste. Violet sighed, entering into her house.

-

Pearl couldn’t even finish her mission when her fellow cherubs told her she had to go back home, she refused, but when Shea handed her a parchment with her name written on it, she knew she had to come back without any ‘but’.

Going through the portal Pearl felt sick, as she thought of what awaited her once she crossed the doors of Cupid’s office. No cherub, ever, had been called to Cupid’s office, let alone seen him face to face. He was their boss, yes; but that didn’t mean Cupid cared for what his employees did whatsoever — as long they respected his rules. And Pearl, by loving a fairy, had broken them. Cherubs make love happen, but that doesn’t mean they get to experience it, that was the deal.

Pearl arrived to the cherub village, a village made of and on clouds. Their houses were modest, big enough for one and their few possessions. It didn’t match the enormous building right in front of the village.

The only big building that gave off the aspect of being built in concrete —although it was just a spell— like the humans did was the Nursery. Were babies were made and raised, also it was were Cupid’s office was located; in the last floor. Good thing I can fly, Pearl thought. She remembered her time on the Nursery and there were no stairs, like in some other buildings. Instead, you had a kind of door where you had to fly through to get to the floor you were looking for.

She entered, hearing right away the cry of the babies. Pearl tried to ignore it, and looked for the quickest path to the last floor.

Flying through twenty floors surely left her tired, but she had flown more before. A smile tried to appear on her face as she remembered how fast her wings flew when she went to meet Violet, but she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Cherubs could smell love —quite literally— and it wasn’t exactly what she needed right now.

She arrived to Cupid’s office, and she immediately felt intimidated. What was going to happen with her? There was only way to know for certain.

Pearl breathed in deeply before knocking on the gigantic doors that led to Cupid’s office, after the third knock they opened up by itselves. Cupid’s office wasn’t what Pearl expected; it was dark, barely being lightened by the light coming from the windows, everything was so messy, as if it hadn’t been cleaned up in ages. There were photos framed of Cupid in his youth, when he actually did his work, instead of over working his cherubs.

Her gaze was so lost in the walls, she didn’t notice the man sitting in the chair behind the desktop.

“Pearl.” That deep voice put her back on earth. She looked up and saw her creator; Cupid had a face that reminded to the sculptures of the Greek Gods, with golden curls and sparkly blue eyes. Instead of the usual smile showcased in the many photos hanging around the building, he had a serious face, and Pearl couldn’t do anything but shiver by the thought of what would happen next. “Please, take a sit.”

Pearl flew up to the chair in front of him, and slowly sat there, never breaking eye contact.

“It is come to my attention that my magic arrows revealed that you’re a fairy’s designed soulmate” he spit dryly, as if he despised the word soulmate.

“I had no idea it was possible, sir, when I got assigned the fairies—”

“It’s rare, but possible, oh believe me it is” he laid back on his chair, looking at some point in the room, “but my rules are clear and without exception.”

Pearl gulped, she knew loving someone wasn’t allowed, but nobody exactly knew what the punishment was. The punished people often disappeared out of nowhere to never be seen again. Pearl’s knees trembled by just that simple thought. She breathed in deeply before speaking again.

“What’s going to happen with me?” She asked in a low whisper, so low she wondered if he could hear her.

“Here’s how I am going to proceed,” he began, straightening his pose, “You’re in love, and you can’t deny it; as Cupid I have the ability to know when someone is or not.” Pearl sighed. So did she, and she knew Violet was really under her skin, “So, I can’t just make you disappear like the others, your souls are already one, and by killing you your partner wouldn’t last so much time before dying too, and while I have the jurisdiction over my cherubs, fairies escape that jurisdiction, obviously.”

Sweat ran down Pearl’s back, she didn’t want to die nor she wanted Violet to die because of her. But, for some reason, she had the feeling that this wouldn’t end in such a tragedy… Or so she hoped.

Cupid’s gaze met with hers, and he went from cold to warm in less than a second. Pearl almost smiled. Almost.

“Since disappearing you by the common method is not an option, I’ll make a deal with you, about another type of vanishing, what do you say?” He smirked, Pearl felt dizzy.

“What kind of vanishing?”

“You’ll be exiled from our society. You won’t be able to come back, or have contact with any other cherubs. Your friends will be told that you were fairly punished, and all the possessions you leave behind will be thrown into the void.” Cupid had a smile on his face, but Pearl’s heart raced in her chest. How would she survive outside the clouds alone?

“Um, excuse me, S… Sir, how is this any better than being just vanished? We all know that we cherubs can’t really survive alone…” Cupid laughed loudly, making Pearl even more nervous.

“Oh, my naive daughter; you’ll be sent to your soulmate’s village. But, you’ll lose the powers given to you when you started your service.”

Pearl’s heart —and wings— fluttered by the thought of being able to spend eternity with Violet. A smile appeared on her face, she didn’t care about losing her powers, she’d even give up her wings if that meant she could be with Violet. 

-

“What’s the matter with you? You’ve been sending me letters all the damn day!” Missy exclaimed, as she entered into Violet’s house. Violet sighed in relief, closing the door behind Missy. “Haven’t you found your partner yet?”

Violet bit the inside of her cheek.

“You see, that’s the thing…” She began, flying back and forth, “I did. I found my partner at the very beginning of the day; but, it’s kind of… Complicated.” Missy furrowed her brows, not understanding why would it be any complicated finding your partner.

“What do you mean? He’s one of the jerks that made fun of you when we were younger?” Missy questioned, Violet wished it was like that.

When she was about to answer and tell her everything about Pearl, she heard a knock on the door. Violet froze when she saw the shape of the wings behind the crystals of the window.

What was Pearl doing there?

Violet flew up to the door, opened it in a flash and made Pearl come inside. Pearl didn’t even have time to react when she looked around and saw Violet and other fairy, looking at her as if she was a ghost.

“What are you doing here?! How did you find my address?!” She exclaimed, while Missy was still in shock. Pearl stuttered, not knowing where to start.

“I found you because I can just… Feel you, you know? It was really easy, actually” She began, “And, um, well, you see; as a cherub, I wasn’t supposed to ever fall in love with someone, let alone have a soulmate,” she began, saying it in the most easy way, Violet frowned slightly, not liking the way it was taking, “And the punishment for being in love is ‘disappearing’.” Violet opened her eyes widely.

“That’s code word for murder! Isn’t it?” She wondered, worried, getting closer to Pearl. Missy watched everything in silence; she had never seen a cherub before, and now, out of nowhere, her best friend’s soulmate appeared to be a cherub.

Pearl placed her hands on Violet’s shoulders, slightly caressing her bare skin.

“Yes, it is for many cases. But not mines, apparently, you can’t kill someone if their soulmate is from another specie. It would kill both, and that’s basically a severe offense; to avoid that, Cupid just stripped me from my powers and obligations as a cherub.” She shrugged, not really caring about it —after all, she hated her job—, but Violet opened her eyes widely.

“I’m so sorry! This is all my fault!” Violet hugged Pearl, burying her face on her chest, but Pearl gave her a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. I hated my job, anyways.”

Violet looked up at Pearl through watery eyes.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Pearl smiled mischievously, showing her the backpack she had.

“I’m moving in with you, of course.” A smile appeared in Violet’s face, forgetting for one moment it was forbidden.

Missy snapped out of her trance with that short sentence, panic spreading across her mind.

“Wow! Stop there, Miss Cherub, don’t you know the fairies rules? Only fairies allowed without exceptions; you could get Violet in trouble,” as much as Violet hated to admit it, Missy was right. Even if Pearl was her soulmate, it would be almost impossible getting her to stay.

Pearl’s legs started to tremble, but she tried to remain calm.

“I know that, but Violet is my soulmate, they can’t—” Missy interrupted her.

“Oh, darling; they can and they will. I don’t know what you heard about us, but most of it would be bullshit. I can’t count the amount of fairies that died of sadness after they forbid them to be with their soulmates. Your case can’t be any different.” Missy really wished it wasn’t that way, though. It wasn’t fair for anyone to be separated from their destined partner.

Violet held Pearl closer, an uncomfortable silence had settled between them. None of them knew what to answer to that statement. Pearl had very clear that no matter how much she begged and cried on her knees in front of the matriarch, she couldn’t stay with Violet.

Missy felt guilty of having ruined the “romantic encounter” mood between the two, but someone had to say it, right? It wouldn’t be good to let her get her hopes up, she tried to convince herself, but it’s also not good to try to break their bond…

Missy groaned in annoyance. The things I do for this girl.

“Listen, I’m not saying this is a good idea, but, since it’s mating season nobody will be out in the streets. So maybe you two could… Figure out your business by the end of this week, you know, as long as nobody sees her” Missy pointed at Pearl. Violet thought about it for a moment, and although it was risky —very risky, it should be said— it was a good idea.

Violet looked at Pearl, she had a thoughtful expression, as if she was considering it. Violet bit her bottom lip, wondering where had her common sense go.

“We can try, I guess?” She shyly started, Missy sighed, walking up to them.

“Good luck with that, then,” She squeezed Violet’s shoulder a little bit and then looked at Pearl, “I hope you treat her right.” Missy spoke, in a warning tone. And with that she left, leaving the new couple alone.

They were silent for what seemed ages, until Pearl started to walk around the house.

“So where are I’m going to sleep?” She wondered, sitting in what was supposed to be Violet’s bed.

Fairies houses weren’t that big, just like cherubs, they usually constructed them to support one person. Except that they grew trees big enough to live inside with the help of their magic.

Violet smiled, jumping into the bed, laying back and inviting Pearl to do the same.

“Right here next to me, is that good?”

Pearl smiled widely, laying on her side.

“It’s perfect.”

-

The fairies forest was easily the most precious thing Pearl had ever seen. Lots of magical animals flew from here to there, and the plants looked as if they came out of a painting. An air of peace could be breathed, and Pearl thought Cupid might just have done the best decision in his life by sending her there.

Violet was showing Pearl her favorite places of the forest, and the forest itself was her favorite part.

“Our story begins here,” she began to explain, Pearl turned to see her, “The first fairy was born here, created by a greater force that turned a bit of the magic of the place and materialized it into a woman. The forest named her Aurora, and soon she started to develop everything we have and believe now.” It amazed Pearl to think it all started with just one woman, and right there.

She walked up to Violet, whose gaze was lost somewhere in the forest, she pulled her by her waist and stared into her eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, placing a kiss on Violet’s forehead, “Also, is it weird if I feel somehow protected by the forest?” Violet chuckled lightly, burying her head in Pearl’s chest; it had become her favorite place to put her head.

“It isn’t, actually, there are many legends surrounding this forest, and one of them is that Aurora looks after whoever enters this place. If it’s true, it means she’s taking care of you right now,” Violet smiled, looking up to her.

Many stories about Aurora were told, and all of them were about how kind and generous she was. Violet always looked up to her for answers, always putting her faith in her hands. It was one of the reasons she liked the forest; she felt connected to her in some kind of way, convinced she heard each one of her prayers.

Pearl could feel it too, there was something special about this forest, and she was slowly getting convinced that Violet might be right. After all, anything was a probability in the magic verse; nothing was impossible. Well, at least, after being fired for loving a fairy, nothing seemed impossible in Pearl’s mind.

She placed a kiss on Violet’s hair, hugging her tight. Maybe it was because of the magic of the place, but she felt vulnerable. So much had changed in the last days, and even when she didn’t have many friends back in her old home, Pearl had been a cherub for one entire century, she missed some aspects of her life even when she said she hated her job.

Pearl missed traveling through the portals, sleeping in the clouds, flying through them, seeing other worlds and the solidarity between cherubs. Now that she was with Violet, they had to be careful to not be seen, moving in the shadows. Pearl was sure that Violet was worth all of it, but she couldn’t get used to it yet.

Her wings —significantly bigger than Violet’s— were made to be spread in the sky, not to be folded, gaining dust in her back.

A kiss from Violet in her jaw made her wake up from her thoughts, she smiled gently, letting her kiss her. That feeling she felt each time Violet did that grew in her chest; it was love, she loved Violet, and quite frankly she didn’t know how she had spent all those years without her.

On Violet’s side, she ignored all of this. She was just so happy to have Pearl in her life; each moment that she passed with her by her side only made her love for the blonde increase. She wasn’t as intelligent as other fairies, nor she showed off her love as much as she did. But she was okay with it; it somehow made Violet proud to be the one to teach Pearl about love.

Her one and only; the idea of being her first everything made Violet’s heart flutter. Violet herself didn’t have much experience with love, most fairies decided to keep themselves for their partner, but some others liked to experiment while their time arrived. Violet was right in the middle; she tried to feel all types of sensations when she was younger, and she knew a thing or two about love and sexuality. And she’d gladly teach Pearl everything she knew.

-

It was late in the night when someone slammed Violet’s door, waking the couple up. Violet was confused, who could it be at this ungodly hour? She looked around, looking for her clothes, while Pearl did the same. She found her dress and loosely put it on, indicating Pearl to hide in the storeroom if anything. With a groan she did as her girlfriend said, as she put on her dress.

Violet walked up to the door, which was being slammed with increasing frequency. She groaned, opening it once she heard the sound of the storeroom door being shut closed.

She opened her eyes widely when she recognized the matriarch, Michelle, standing in front of her with many guards. Michelle had an ironic smile, while Violet was petrified.

“Hello, Violet, sorry to interrupt your night, my dear, but someone has informed us of something… Interesting,” She pushed Violet aside to enter into her house, with a couple guards following her, Violet’s breath got caught in her throat, as Michelle examined every corner of her house with her glance, “You’ve been accused of keeping an outer specie in your house.”

Violet went pale, thinking of who could’ve accused her. Missy was the only one that knew, and she promised to keep the secret, even when she had a loud mouth, Violet knew she was a tombstone when she had to keep a secret.

Michelle approached to her, now with a neutral face.

“Have you, Violet? Are you hiding someone that doesn’t belong to our society in your house?” Violet gulped, trying to make her body to stop trembling.

“N… No, your majesty, I haven’t.” Her voice cracked, and Michelle knew she was lying. She lifted her chin with her index finger, and made Violet look at her.

“Don’t lie to me, sweetheart; it won’t be good for you neither or your friend.”

Meanwhile, Pearl couldn’t hear what was going on, but she had clear that Violet and her were in danger. She felt as if she couldn’t breath, frozen in her spot. She braced herself, hoping everything would end soon.

The guards were making a mess out of everything, trying to find the intruder. Violet watched with horror how they destroyed her belongings in the process; precious family jewelry, portraits and decorations were gone in matter of seconds.

But she didn’t say a single word still.

Michelle was growing tired, the feelings game was clearly not working on her, so she’d have to push the intruder’s buttons, a scary smile appeared on her face, as she grabbed Violet’s forearm with strength.

“You will tell me where are you hiding the intruder or you’ll be punished!” She screamed, catching the attention of the guards, stopping everything. Even Pearl heard; starting to feel a wave of anger hit her.

Violet frowned, whimpering a little due to the pressure.

“I’m not hiding anyone!”

“You’re lying and I will prove it!” she tried to reach for Violet’s wings, but she stepped back, completely frightened.

“What are you doing?!” She screamed, Pearl held back the urge to come out, but it was really difficult when Violet was in clear danger.

Michelle smiled in a way that frightened her.

“If you don’t confess, it’s an offense to me, your matriarch, and I have the power to stripe you from your wings for such a blasphemy.” Her voice resonated all over the place, making Violet’s knees tremble, to the point where she fell onto her knees.

Pearl couldn’t take it anymore; she unlocked the door and stepped into the room with an unbelievable speed.

“Leave her alone!” Michelle turned around to see where did that voice come from, but she got paralyzed as soon as she saw the angel like being in the room.

Michelle let go Violet’s forearm, walking up to Pearl; she was hypnotized by her.

“Who are you? What are you?” She asked, while the guards surrounded Pearl.

All her courage had vanished when she realized the circumstances, but the anger was still there, pulsating more and more after seeing Violet sobbing and her red forearm.

“My name’s Pearl, and I given up being a cherub to be with Violet, my soulmate,” Michelle arched a brow. It wasn’t the first time she had to deal with these type of things, however, it was the first time it was a cherub involved.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, Pearl. Fairies with fairies. That’s the law.” Violet felt the anger boil inside her; that was an old law and times were different. Yet somehow even the matriarch still had that mentality.

But Violet was too intimidated to speak against Michelle.

Pearl crossed her arms over her chest, “Well, I won’t leave without Violet as easy as that.”

Michelle took some steps further, until she was one meter away of Pearl. She stared at her with intensity, so much it made Pearl grow uncomfortable.

“If you don’t leave willingly, I’ll make my guards take care of you, and Violet will be stripped out of her wings for such a blasphemy,” Michelle twisted a smile, while her guards started to approach Pearl.

Then, Pearl extended her wings, they were big enough to hit the guards on her side and devalance them. She flew over Michelle and went to hold Violet’s hand, “Let’s get out of here.” She simply said before they started to fly wherever their wings led them.

Michelle and her guards followed them closely, but they had some advantage over them. Their hearts were pounding in their chests, as they thought how could they could went from being so happy and in love, to frightened and fearing for their lives.

The more they flew, the more dark it was. Their wings got tired of flying at some point, daring to give up when they arrived to a clear in the forest. They knew it wouldn’t be much until Michelle found them, and Violet started to tear up because of that. Pearl tried to comfort her, but her nerves went up when they heard their voices near.

“If anything happens,” Violet whispered next to Pearl’s ear, “I love you, thanks for the magical week.”

Pearl’s heart raced in her chest. It was the first time someone said to her ‘I love you’, and the fact that it was her soulmate made it more special.

Her whole body trembled, but she still managed to pull Violet into a tight hug.

“I love you too.”

As if those words held some kind of power, the guards found them, Michelle came some moments after, with a triumphant smile. She approached to them, being some meters away with her guards on her back.

“I got you two.” She clicked her fingers and the guards went after their matriarch.

Pearl and Violet embraced each other, waiting for what was about to come, thinking it was their end — and they just had sex once!

“Leave those souls alone!” A voice made the forest tremble, Michelle stepped back frightened, while the couple were looking at every direction to figure out where did it come from.

A light shined in the middle of Michelle and the couple, slowly the light grew, bliding everyone; when they opened their eyes again, a woman as pale as snow, hair falling like cascades over her shoulders, with wings so shiny and delicate like crystal was standing in front of them. Pearl was disoriented, wondering who that stranger was, but Violet —and surely Michelle too— knew who she was.

They were in front of Aurora, the first fairy and mother of all of them. Violet just then realized how deep she was in the woods; her territory, where no kind of violence was allowed. Michelle gulped hard, she was in some messed up troubles.

Aurora stared into Michelle’s eyes; Michelle could swear she was reading her soul. A slight smile appeared on Aurora’s face, as she flew around the new matriarch.

“My sweet child, look at you; with a heart filled of rage against these two lovers,” Aurora looked over at the couple sitting in the ground and shook her head, “All these years, I witnessed how you and your sisters closed their hearts to the outer world and rejected any love if it didn’t come from a fellow fairy.”

Michelle had the words stuck in her throat, now, she didn’t dare to speak up in her defense or try to make an excuse. Everyone knew hate and separation was never Aurora’s way of doing things.

But Michelle wasn’t that kind of woman, so she tried to form a rational reason of why would she chase them like that, if they, basically, hadn’t committed any crime.

“Your majesty… It’s part of our rules, we’ve been betrayed before…”

“But that’s not this angel’s fault, right?” Aurora questioned, giving her a harsh look. Pearl would have corrected her, but she let it pass. It wasn’t the moment.

Michelle bit her tongue; it wasn’t, but they were just trying to protect themselves.

Aurora then turned around to look at Violet and Pearl, now with a softer expression and a tiny smile.

“And you two, I’ve witnessed your love through these days. I see no differences between you two and fairies that come here often,” Violet smiled widely, squeezing Pearl’s hand, it meant a lot for her, “Therefore, I don’t see any reason why Miss Angel can’t stay at the village, and have a normal life with her partner.”

Pearl and Violet exchanged looks, smiling with excitement, while Michelle clenched her jaw. If Aurora said it, it was the law, and she was no one to fight against the mother of fairies.

Aurora gave Michelle a last look before slowly starting to disappear.

“Don’t be angry for my decision, my child; I know you’ve been living all these years without your soulmate, and to this I say, no more isolation for us. Everyone is welcome, everyone can call home our village.” And with that, Aurora disappeared in a cloud of fairy dust and smoke.

Michelle stood stiff as a statue, the memory of her ex lover coming back to her mind; she had met her on the times the prohibition was still being defined, wandering close to the river, when suddenly she fell into the water. Her wings were wet and she couldn’t escape, she thought she’d drown and die, until someone saved her. A nereid was Michelle’s soulmate and she was the most beautiful of them.

She kept on visiting her, until mating season arrived and with that both of them would discover their forever partners. They were surprised —not so much, really— when it turned out to be they were made for each other. Michelle had tried to bring her to the village, but her parents —and authorities— said no, forcing her to leave her partner.

All those years of keeping soulmates apart just because one of them didn’t belong to their society, had been out of the anger and sadness she had bottled up. Now she realized how wrong she had been.

Michelle sighed, approaching at Pearl and Violet, who were hugging each other as a form of celebration. She gulped her pride, and spoke.

“I’m sorry,” she began, catching their attention, “You two don’t have the fault for past decisions that also affected me in its moment. I hope you can forgive me.”

They looked at each other, silently wondering if they should. Ultimately, they decided it wasn’t good to keep hard feelings against anyone; it’s wasn’t what Aurora would do.

“We forgive you,” Violet said, without breaking her embrace to Pearl. Michelle smiled shyly, “But someone has to repair the damage your guards did to my house.” She half warned half joked, Pearl nodded in agreement.

Michelle blushed slightly, ashamed of her past actions.

“Yeah, leave it that to me.”

-

“Have you ever thought your life would be like this?” Violet questioned, caressing Pearl’s face.

They were sitting under a tree in the same flower field where everything had started. Some months had passed ever since they got together and the prohibition was lifted. They were living happily together, in a house where both of them fit.

Time passed, and they felt nothing but the same love of always for each other. Pearl was still new to showing affection, but she was getting better thanks to Violet. They had quickly gained the heart of the whole village, and usually were referred as the magic couple. They liked it, just like they liked to know their love wouldn’t be dismissed or despised ever again.

Pearl traced weird figures on Violet’s forearm, where once was a huge bruise.

“Not really,” Pearl began, placing her chin on Violet’s head, “I thought I’d spend eternity alone, to be honest. What about you?”

“I expected to find my soulmate, have many babies and just live a common life,” Violet confessed, with a smile on her face, she placed a kiss on Pearl’s neck, “but there’s no common life with you by my side.” She commented in a playful way.

“Sorry about it.” She chuckled, Violet shrugged.

“It’s better, I guess, to have you and live the most out of eternity rather than living a boring life.”

Both of them still couldn’t fall for the fact they’d be together until the end of the days. It sounded scary and intimidating, but as long as they had each other, they’d be intimidated and scared together.

Violet gave Pearl a soft kiss, sitting across her lap.

“I love you.” She said, making Pearl’s heart hammer in her chest. Just like each time Violet said I love you to her.

“I love you too.” And she did. Even though during many years she thought she’d never get to experience love, that she’d die without having said I love you sincerely.

But now, now she knew what love was. She was deep into Violet, and she knew she’d never stop loving her. And Violet knew she wouldn’t love anybody but Pearl as long as she was alive. They were made for each other; perfect matches destined to meet each other.

Not even the differences between them could tear them apart; people who still didn’t get their love wouldn’t be any big deal.

Lovers forever. Legendary lovers.


End file.
